Rêver
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [nijihai] karena mimpi Haizaki memang sebuah kenyataan


Rintik-rintik hujanlah yang menemaninya, menemani didepan makam pemuda yang merupakan mantan kaptennya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki**_

_**.**_

**_Rêver © kapten pelangi  
_**

**_ ._**

**_Nijimura Shuuzou x Haizaki Shougo_**

**_._**

**_warning:_**

**_Out of character, typo(s), miss typo, chara death, dan hal-hal lainnya yang sulit dijelaskan._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Satu-persatu orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam keluar dari komplek pemakaman, meninggalkan tujuh sosok dengan surai serwarna pelangi dan abu-abu. Ah, sayang, wajah mereka tidak secerah warna rambutnya, melainkan seperti awan mendung. Wajah kesedihan seperti langit yang menyembunyikan matahari, seperti surai salah satu orang di sana.

Satu-persatu dari mereka semua kembali meninggalkan area tersebut, sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya. Di sana, di bawah awan mendung yang ada di kota Tokyo, pemuda dengan helaian abu-abu seorang diri di delan makam dengan nama '_Nijimura Shuuzou'. _Makam di mana bunga-bunga baru saja di taburkan dengan sebuah foto hitam-putih.

Haizaki Shougo, pemuda dengan warna rambut abu-abu terdiam seorang diri di sana ketika keenam teman-temannya —tepatnya mantan teman satu tim saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama— pulang kerumah masing-masing, melindungi diri dari gerimis yang mengguyur ibu kota Jepang. Pemuda berpakaian acak-acakkan tersebut menatap makam tersebut dengan sendu, membiarkan _dupa _yang dibakar terbang ke langit bersamaan dengan bau air hujan.

Membiarkan sosoknya terkena gerimis yang cukup deras, membiarkan dirinya mengungkapkan penyesalan karena sudah menjadi anak nakal dengan berdiam diri. Haizaki tahu, bahwa jika ia meminta maaf sekarang, orang yang dulu selalu membantunya walau dengan cara yang kasar, walau harus beradu tinju dengannya, tidak mungkin hidup kembali.

Ah, padahal, baru kemarin Haizaki membalas _e-mail _dari kakak kelasnya itu dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar. Baru kemarin rasanya ia berteriak-teriak kesal di telepon.

Semilir angin serta gerimis membuat Haizaki tidak menyadari sosok transparan yang berdiri dibelakan, memandang sosok pemuda abu-abu itu dengan datar dan... kesal? Entahlah, sulit untuk dilihat dalam cuaca mendung. Tangan transparan itu menyentuh pipi Haizaki, membuat pemuda abu-abu menengok kebelakang dan mendapati sosok transparan berhelaian hitam.

"Ni—nijimura?!" Tanyanya dengan tidak yakin.

Nijimura melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, manyun, "Ya. Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?! Berantakan!" Protes Nijimura berturut-turut, "dan lagi, wajahmu seperti _zombie _jelek. Belum mandi bukan, Zak?!"

Haizaki mengenjap-ngejapkan matanya, menatap sosok dihadapannya yang terus menerus mengomel. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajah mendungnya tanpa sadar. "Ah, padahal kau sudah mati, tapi masih mengomel. Menyenangkan mendengarnya."

Sunyi senyap seketika sesaat setelah pemuda abu-abu itu berkata demikian, membuat Nijimura Shuuzou terdiam, menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap wajah adik kelasnya. "Baguslah jika kau tersenyum." Ujarnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang sana! Pergi, gih. Nanti di gentayangin, loh."

Haizaki mengerutkan dahi, "Lucu sekali, Shuuzou."

"Minta dipukul bukan?"

"Memangnya hantu bisa mukul?!"

"Argh!" Nijimura mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, "sudah sana pergi! Nanti dicariin sama kakakmu!"

Haizaki mengerutu, sebuah senyuman terlihat, toh, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut dan mengucapkan, "baik-baik. Aku pulang."

.

* * *

.

Haizaki Shougo menggerutu saat suara ponselnya berdering dengan keras. Rasanya, ia tidak menyalakan alarm seberisik ini. Dan lagi, apa-apaan mimpinya? Yang benar saja, masa ia bermimpi mantan kapten tim basketnya iti meninggal terus menjadi hantu yang bertemu dirinya? Nggak lucu banget, deh.

Masih dengan keadaan mengantuk, pemuda tersebut mengambil ponselnya, berharap suara bising tersebut adalah suara alarm, bukan panggilan dari—

—Akashi Seijuuro.

Ups, dengan segera, Haizaki menjawab panggilan tersebut, "hah? Akashi? Ada apa?" Tanyanya dalam keadaan mengantuk. Haizaki tidak berniat meladeni bocah pendek tersebut, sejujurnya.

"Haizaki? Ah, ya," suara berat nan berwibawa menyambutnya, "mungkin ini mendadak, tapi..." helaan napas terdengar ditelinga Haizaki.

"Cepatlah, Akashi! Aku ingin tidur lagi!" Protesnya.

"Kak Nijimura, kecelakaam dan meninggal."

Seketika, Haizaki berharap pendengarannya tidak berkerja dengan baik. Berharap berita yang dibawa Akashi bohong. Oh, tadi ia baru memimpikannya, dan sekarang malah menjadi kenyataan? Itu pasti bohong.

"Kau bohong, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Ah, ponselnya, terjatuh saat Akashi Seijuuro memberinya jawaban.

.

.

* * *

**a/n :**

**Tau, ah. Stres saya sama urusan. Review, ya!**


End file.
